What Am I Doing?
by K.L.U.78
Summary: Ryuuken and Uryu have been having "relations" with each other for a while now and Uryu wants to know Ryuuken's true feelings but is afraid to ask. How does he deal with it? Well, discover how to make Ryuuken lose control of course. Rated M for explicit yaoi action. It's also incest, so no like no read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
A/N: This is something I wrote awhile back when I was completely bored. Yes, it's explicit sex between blood relatives. I think most people call it…. Quincest? Or something like that.

Part 1

Three years had gone by since Uryu had started having sexual relations with his father, Ryuuken. Part of him wanted to know how Ryuuken truly felt about him, but another part was afraid of finding out. He got home, put away his belongings, then started making dinner. Since the weather was cold, Uryu decided that soup would be a good idea. He added chicken and vegetables, then lowered the heat so that the soup would simmer and not burn.  
Ryuuken got home and said "I smell soup, is that what is for dinner tonight?" "Since the weather is getting cold, I decided to cook soup to warm us up" Uryu replied. "We could do other things to warm up, but I'm hungry and the food smells delicious" Ryuuken stated. "Please refrain from making sexual comments during dinner hour" Uryu said with a blush. "Since you asked so nicely, I will; but you do look rather delicious yourself with that red face" Ryuuken replied.  
"Ryuuken…" Uryu said threateningly as he served the soup to himself and Ryuuken. "Last one during dinner hour, I promise" Ryuuken said. "I have to study for tomorrow's exams, so I can't sleep with you tonight" Uryu lied. "All right, your schooling is important after all" Ryuuken replied. They ate dinner in silence, and when they were done, Uryu did the dishes then went to his room.  
_What am I doing?! Even though I really do have exams tomorrow, I lied to my father about needing to study!_ Uryu thought. A couple of hours later, he heard Ryuuken getting ready for bed and let out a sigh. His mind wandered as he lay there, and then erotic images of his naked father intruded upon his thoughts. "Oh god, anytime but now" he muttered to himself as the images aroused him. "Shit" he mumbled as the images became quite a bit more graphic and he could feel himself getting hard.  
Eventually he became so aroused that if he didn't do something about his problem, he would end up in bed with Ryuuken again. He pulled down his pajama bottoms and slowly stroked his erection, gasping softly. The slow pace was torture, but he knew it would be worth it in the end when he got his release. As he stroked his cock, he imagined Ryuuken's hand touching him the way he was touching himself and that made the pleasure more intense.  
When Uryu reached his climax, he bit down on his lip, hard, and arched his back off the bed. Having dealt with the issue for now, Uryu cleaned up the mess and then fell asleep. The next day was going to be long and boring, he just knew it.

A/N: If y'all are disappointed with the lack of action between the two, that will come in the next chapter. For now, enjoy Part 1 of "What Am I Doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
A/N: Welcome to Part 2, I hope you like this part better than last since there will actually be some naughty action.

Part 2

Morning arrived and Uryu was doing housework while waiting for Ryuuken to wake. He carefully put together a lunch for Ryuuken, using some of the rest of the soup from last night's dinner. When that was done, he yelped and then moaned when he felt his neck suddenly get bitten and sucked on. "Mmm, Ryuuken… I have school and you have work" Uryu said. "Damn, and here I was hoping I could make love to you this morning" Ryuuken said.  
"Not a chance Ryuuken, I'd like to be able to sit down and do my exams without being distracted by the pain in my back" Uryu said. "Am I at least allowed a kiss before I go?" Ryuuken asked, turning Uryu toward him. "Of course" Uryu said, then Ryuuken smiled and kissed his son, lingering for a few seconds more than necessary. Reluctantly, the two pulled apart and Uryu fixed Ryuuken's tie for him, then smoothed down the collar of his blazer. "Have a good day at work Ryuuken" Uryu said with a small smile.  
"Good luck on your exams" Ryuuken said, then left for work, leaving Uryu alone. The boy sighed wistfully as he got ready for his day, then went to school. When lunch time came around, Ichigo walked up to him. "Hello Kurosaki" Uryu said, though his tone wasn't full of dislike like it had been when they were younger. "Yo Ishida, what's up? You look depressed about something" Ichigo said.  
"Come up to the roof with me please, there's too many people around and this is a personal matter" Uryu said. Ichigo nodded in understanding, then the two males went up to the roof and Uryu sighed again. "We're alone now, care to share what's on your mind?" Ichigo asked. "I want to know how Ryuuken truly feels about me, but I don't know how to ask him" Uryu admitted as he closed his eyes. "Why not make him lose control when you two are alone? I'm not trying to compare, but it worked when I did that to Shiro" Ichigo said.  
"How do I do that?" Uryu said, then gulped when he saw the mischievous glint in Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo handed Uryu a bag, and the pale boy blushed deeply when he saw what was in it. "I get the feeling that I'm going to be mortified at first" Uryu said. If possible, his face was even more red as he took the items from the bag that Ichigo had given him. "Yes, you probably will be, but I think it will be worth the embarrassment in the end" Ichigo said.  
After school, Uryu gulped when he got home, then went into Ryuuken's room to prepare to seduce his father. He took out the cat ears, the cat tail, and the collar with a chain attached. "I've never done this before, I just hope Kurosaki is right" Uryu muttered as he put the stuff on after stripping. His father would be home in less that 20 minutes, but his heart was already pounding in both anticipation and fear. _Oh please let Kurosaki be right, or this mortification will have been for nothing_ Uryu thought.  
A little less than twenty minutes later, Uryu heard the front door open and his father walking toward his room. Uryu got into position and put on his best seductive look right as his father opened his bedroom door. "Welcome home Master" Uryu said, purring the "r" as he watched his father's jaw drop. He could tell Ryuuken liked the sight, because there was a growing bulge in the front of his pants. "Holy shit Uryu…." Ryuuken said as all of his blood rushed down south.

A/N: I'm sorry, I know I promised the action would be in this chapter, but it seems like it would be better if I make it three parts instead of two.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
A/N: Okay, this is the chapter where we get to the good stuff. As the summary says, this is Quincest yaoi. If you don't like it, then why the hell are you reading it?

Part 3

Ryuuken had arrived home, surprised to see that his son was nowhere to be found. Normally, the boy could be found doing either his homework or household chores, so Ryuuken was surprised. He went to go see if Uryu was in his room, but was greeted by the sight of an empty bedroom._ Where could he be?_ Ryuuken thought as he walked toward his own bedroom. He opened the door, only to be greeted by Uryu… only, he wasn't wearing anything except cat ears, a cat tail, and a collar with a chain attached to it.  
"Welcome home Master" was what Ryuuken heard his son say, already feeling blood pooling down south when the "r" was purred. "Holy shit Uryu…" Ryuuken said as his eyes went wide and the bulge in his pants grew, making them uncomfortably tight as he drank in the sight before him. His son was in the most wanton position he had ever seen in his life and he felt his control snap at the next words Uryu said. "Use me how you see fit to use me Master" Uryu said, purring the "r" again and smiling a little when he saw the look in his father's eyes change. "I fully intend to do so" Ryuuken practically growled and Uryu couldn't suppress a shudder that was mixed with both fear and excitement.  
_So this is what Ryuuken looks like when his control snaps to pieces_ Uryu thought as another shudder passed through his body. Ryuuken walked over to Uryu and grabbed a hold on the chain, then yanked Uryu toward himself. He kissed him roughly and Uryu moaned into the kiss as Ryuuken's hands started roaming over his body. Ryuuken pushed Uryu to his knees, then sat down and undid the button and zipper of his pants. "Suck my cock, slave" Ryuuken ordered, and Uryu obeyed the command gladly.  
Ryuuken leaned his head back as Uryu sucked and licked his cock, making him groan loudly from the pleasure of the action. "Shit" Ryuuken hissed when Uryu gently scraped his teeth along his already sensitive cock and brought him closer to the edge. When Ryuuken came, he said "Swallow every drop of it" and Uryu obeyed again. Uryu pulled his mouth away, some of his father's cum dripping down his chin. Ryuuken pulled the chain again and Uryu made a startled cat noise as he was forced onto his father's lap.  
"I'm going to take you Uryu, without the benefit of being properly lubricated since you look so fucking sexy" Ryuuken growled into Uryu's ear. Uryu gulped slightly, knowing that when that happened, he was going to be extremely sore. Ryuuken pushed Uryu onto his back on the bed and finished stripping himself, then was on top of Uryu again in a matter of seconds. He kissed Uryu forcefully again and slid his tongue into Uryu's mouth, making the younger male moan beneath him. Ryuuken spread Uryu's leg and thrust painfully into Uryu, who bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain.  
Ryuuken saw the pained look on Uryu's face and reached between them, gripping Uryu's erection and pumping it to distract him from the pain. It took a while, but Uryu eventually adjusted and was thankful for Ryuuken pumping him to distract him. Ryuuken changed the angle of his thrusting and Uryu cried out in pure pleasure, telling him he had found his prostate. Ryuuken hit that spot over and over again, continuously pumping Uryu's erection and soon they both came.  
When the post orgasmic bliss faded, Ryuuken calmed down and instantly felt guilty when he saw what he'd done to Uryu. "I'm sorry Uryu, I didn't mean to do that to you" Ryuuken mumbled. Uryu opened his eyes and smiled at Ryuuken. "It's okay, if it had bothered me that much I would have asked you to stop" Uryu said. Ryuuken smiled also and said "I love you Uryu."  
Uryu blushed deeply when Ryuuken finally told him how he felt about him and he hugged him. "I love you too Ryuuken" he whispered. They cuddled close together after cleaning up and the two of them fell asleep. But before Uryu fell fully into sleep, he thought _What am I doing? I'm loving my father and being loved in return_.

A/N: Yes, I'm aware that all of the chapters are short, but I'm no good at writing sex scenes, so bear with me. Yes, the characters are completely OOC, but that's why it's called **fan** fiction. And it's official that this sucks, but whatever.


End file.
